


sex salamander

by hocuspocusbaby



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by New Girl, M/M, also they were exes, and they were ROOMMATES, but we fix that, but what else is new, thomas is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocuspocusbaby/pseuds/hocuspocusbaby
Summary: “So, you mind telling me why your sex salamander was stuck to the fridge just now?““It was an accident, I swear.“When Thomas accidentally uses a signal he had with his ex, he becomes determined to prove that he isn‘t the only one who thinks about their relationship from time to time.((Shamelessly inspired by that one episode of New Girl))
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	sex salamander

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for the idea of the gang living in a New Girl-esque loft and the shenanigans that ensue.  
> Maybe I‘ll even get around to writing that AU some day. For now, enjoy this mess I wrote fueled by caffeine at three am.
> 
> English isn‘t my fist language so please correct any grammar mistakes!

“How does not one single shucking person in this shucking loft have tape?“

Minho can be heard going from room to room, opening drawers and moving stuff on desks without a care in the world that it‘s not his stuff he‘s pushing to the floor. Thomas hears his footsteps approach his door and braces himself for Minho in one of his drama queen moods. He just gets like this sometimes, and Thomas has learned from experience that it’s best to just play along until Minho has resolved whatever issue he’s having.

“I don’t have tape either, sorry“, he tells Minho, who has just opened his door and is now hovering in the doorway with his mouth open at Thomas having been faster with speaking.

“Why the shuck not? You had tape just the other day when you were making that dumb scrapbook for your sister!“

Thomas rolls his eyes. “Yes, I did. And I used it up, so now I don‘t have any.“

That seems to make sense to Minho, who just runs a hand through his hair frustratedly. It remains perfect and Thomas wonders, not for the first time, what kind of sorcery Minho performs on his hair to make it that way.

“What do you need tape for anyway?“, Thomas asks, hoping to do damage control before Gally comes home. Gally is an okay guy once you get to know him, but he’s not known for his incredible amounts of patience.

Minho, taking this question as an invitation, flops down onto Thomas‘ bed, where he has just started to fold his laundry, probably wrinkling it even more than it already was.

Thomas sighs internally at this, but consoles himself with the thought that he doesn‘t really care how ironed his shirts look.

Playing with Thomas‘ patchwork comforter (a piece of every flannel he‘d ever loved and grown out of, courtesy of Teresa), Minho sprawls over the bed completely. “I‘m trying to put up something on the fridge“, he then sighs, as if this task is the sole cause of his demise.

Thomas refrains from pointing out that that‘s a very silly thing to get this upset over. “What were you trying to put up?“

“A wedding invitation“, Minho grinds out. “Alby and Ben request my presence on their special day.“

Thomas winces in sympathy. Now he understands why Minho is in such a mood- what a dick move to send your ex a wedding invitation after only two months of being broken up.

“I still can’t believe he chose Ben over you“, he says and gets up to sit next to Minho. “What an ass.“

Minho scoffs in agreement. “Honestly, now I‘m kinda glad I dodged that bullet. Just imagine what would‘ve happened if he hadn‘t, maybe you‘d be receiving wedding invitations from me.“ He shudders.

“That‘s a horrible thought“, Thomas laughs. “I‘m just picturing you in a white dress. No, thanks.“

“Shut up, I‘d make it work.“

“Why do you even wanna hang the invitation up? Just put it in the trash and don‘t go“, Thomas shrugs.

“Are you kidding? And miss the opportunity to bring a hot ass date, plus get free booze that they‘re paying for? Oh no, I’m going to that wedding.“

“That’s childish, Minho“, Thomas groans, but gets up to rummage through his desk drawers, looking for his magnet box. Teresa sends him one of those whenever she goes on her travels, which is the reason he now has a box full of about twenty or so memento magnets. All of them are horrible, but he loves them.

“Here, you can use this“, he says, taking one out at random and chucking it at his friend. “Just stop shouting, or either Newt or Gally are going to punch you at some point.“

“I‘m not scared of either of them. Newt will just make his disappointed Mom face when I tell him about the plan, I can live with that. And Gally isn‘t even home yet, you shank.“

How Minho can not be afraid of Newt’s severe disappointment face is a mystery to Thomas. There‘s just something about the way his eyebrows draw together and his mouth gets firm that makes him want to curl up in a ball and cry for a few hours. After having apologized and fixed whatever made Newt upset, that is.

Twirling the magnet between his fingers, Minho says, “Thanks for this, by the way. I think I‘m going to ask Gally if he wants to go to the wedding with me.“

“Do _not_ ask our roommate out on a revenge date“, Thomas sighs.

“It‘s not an actual date, he‘s back with Brenda at the moment. But Alby doesn‘t know that.“ Minho grins diabolically. “Also, you hypocrite! If you can fuck our roommate, so can I, Greenie.“

Thomas sighs again, louder this time. “That was over a year ago, Minho, and don’t call me Greenie. I’ve lived here longer than Frypan, if anything he‘s the Greenie.“

Really, bringing Newt into this is just not fair, Thomas thinks. The circumstances were entirely different. He and Newt, for starters, had at least been actually dating when any screwing took place. And then they’d continued dating (and screwing, Thomas thinks with a tiny grin) for four months, before calling it quits. His smile drops at that.

“Sorry for brining it up“, Minho tells him, getting up and patting Thomas’ back. “Didn’t mean to upset you.“

“It’s fine“, Thomas shrugs it off. “Like I said, it was a year ago. No big deal.“

“Whatever you say.“ With that, Minho leaves, on his way to no doubt get caught in some kind of shenanigans that will end in chaos and destruction.

Thomas remembers the last wedding they went to with a shudder. Of course, that immediately reminds him of Newt again, because at that wedding, they had still been dating. He remembers the way Newt looked in his tux, with his hair all done instead of the usual crows nest, and the way he held Thomas’ hand during the reception. Also, hooking up in the coat closet later in the day, but that‘s really not important. He tries to shake the thought off.

“Thomas! Could you please come to the kitchen and explain?!“

The scream is loud enough to be heard through the entire loft and it draws not only Thomas, but all of the residents out of their rooms.

Newt is stood in front of the fridge, wearing an expression that Thomas can‘t quite place.

“What‘s going on?“, Frypan asks, arriving a second later than Thomas. “Did anything break?“ He immediately starts checking his beloved kitchen for signs of damage.

“What did the shank do now?“, Gally asks, arms already crossed and scowl on his face.

Before Thomas can defend himself, Newt jabs his finger onto the fridge. “What the bloody hell is this?“

Thomas sweeps his gaze from Newt‘s frowning face to his outstretched hand.

“That‘s a wedding invitation?“, he more asks than says, unsure of what has Newt so upset.

“Dick move, right?“, Minho now chimes in.

“That‘s not what I‘m talking about“, Newt spits. “I‘m talking about this bloody thing.“

He points again, and Thomas immediately feels all the blood leave his face as he realizes what it is. The little green lizard magnet sits against the fridge innocently, holding the wedding invitation in place.

Newt now fixes Thomas with an intense gaze and raises his eyebrows slightly.

Thomas immediately feels all the blood rushing back into his face, turning him as red as their couch.

“Why is Newt angry about the lizard?“, Minho asks Gally, obviously realizing that he and the other two have been excluded from this conversation.

“No idea“, Gally says, shrugging. “I also don‘t care, so let‘s go.“

Both he and Frypan leave, after shooting one last confused look between Thomas and Newt, who are still frozen in place.

“I can explain“, Thomas finally manages to say.

“I‘d love to hear it. But maybe let‘s go to my room, because Minho looks like he might start making popcorn.“

“Come on, just when it was getting interesting!“, Minho complains, following them to Newt‘s room.

Thomas, who is being dragged by the sleeve, would laugh at this, if he wasn‘t frantically trying to think of how that damn lizard had ended up there. They threw that away, right? He remembers their conversation, after the breakup, and how Newt had chuckled sardonically at seeing the magnet on the fridge.

“Guess we don‘t need this anymore“, he‘d said, and Thomas had only nodded, too choked up to speak. Then Newt had thrown the green lizard into the trash, where he‘d sat atop coffee grounds and orange peels.

So how the hell had he gotten into Thomas‘ magnet- _oh_. Thomas remembers, suddenly. That one night a few days after, when he‘d gotten drunk, home by himself, still upset. And how he, after five or six vodka lemonades, had taken it upon himself to rescue the lizard from his smelly grave, cleaned him and given him a new home amongst Teresa‘s presents.

He is pulled back to the present by Newt shutting the door in Minho‘s face. It‘s been a while since Thomas has been in Newt‘s room. Now, when they hang out, it‘s usually in communal spaces. Thomas figures that‘s best, because he might get dumb ideas otherwise.

The room still looks as he remembers it, neat and clean, orange light from the street lamps filtering in through the windows, casting a pattern on Newt‘s bed sheets. They‘re tucked in, of course, with the comforter thrown over them. Some new concert tickets have been added to the collage on the left wall, and Newt finally replaced that lamp they broke that one time-

“So, you mind telling me why your sex salamander was stuck to the fridge just now?“

Newt is sitting in his desk chair, looking relaxed, but by the way he‘s holding his one leg out while the other is tucked underneath it, Thomas knows his old injury is bothering him again. He‘s also fidgeting with the hem of his beige shirt. More importantly though, he‘s looking straight at Thomas, and Thomas feels the blush returning full force.

“It wasn‘t on purpose, I swear“, he assures, still awkwardly stood in front of the door, not daring to venture into the room. “Minho was bugging me about tape to stick up the wedding invitation, and I didn‘t have any, so I gave him a magnet.“

Newt‘s brown eyes are still fixated on his face and Thomas finds it hard to swallow all of a sudden.

“Why‘d you even still have it? I distinctly remember getting rid of it.“

Thomas flinches a bit at the wording. Get rid of it they did, and of each other, too.

It was silly from the start, even having the stupid things. But dating while having three other roommates was hard, and having a signal for when they wanted alone time had turned out to be pretty convenient. So they‘d gotten the lizards, one for each of them. _Stupid_.

“I, uh.“ Thomas clears his throat, then tries again. “I think I got drunk and took it back? I didn‘t even remember up till now, swear.“

“So you didn‘t put it up to have sex?“, Newt asks, still looking at him expectantly.

“No!“, Thomas nearly yells. “I gave it to Minho on accident.“

For a second he thinks Newt looks deflated, but it‘s gone so quick that he thinks he must have imagined.

“No, right, of course“, Newt then says, finally looking away.

Breathing becomes a bit easier for Thomas, who is now unsure of what to do with himself.

“Would you have wanted to?“, he blurts out, and instantly curses his lack of filter.

“What?“, Newt asks, eyes snapping back to him.

“Nothing. It‘s just... would you have wanted to? If I’d put it up on purpose?“ Thomas just barely refrains from smacking himself when he sees Newt‘s expression go from confused to disbelieving to shocked.

“I- what?“

Thomas turns to leave. “Sorry, that was stupid, I‘ll just go.“

“No, no, hang on“, Newt says, reaching out a hand. Not quite touching Thomas, but the gesture is enough to make him turn back around regardless.

The light from outside is casting dark shadows on one side of Newt‘s face, illuminating the other in golden light. Thomas hates how good it looks, how good Newt always looks. Isn‘t there some kind of rule that means all exes have to become super unattractive once they‘re your ex? There has to be. Especially when you live with them. Otherwise that‘s just not fair.

“Would you have _wanted_ me to?“, Newt asks him then, again pinning Thomas with his gaze.

Thomas feels trapped against the door like a bug, pinned in a frame. “Huh?“, he breathes, voice going up at least three octaves.

“Would you have wanted me to want to?“, Newt repeats.

“That‘s not fair, you can‘t just answer with another question“, Thomas protests to distract from the fact that he _really, really wants Newt, all the damn time_.

“You started this, it‘s only fair you have to answer first!“

“Fine“, Thomas gives in, preparing himself for humiliation. “I‘ll admit I‘ve thought about it.“

Newt‘s mouth drops open. “Really? When?“

“As if you don‘t know!“ Thomas gestures at him accusingly. “You constantly come to smoke at the window whenever I‘m getting out of the shower, and you... you do that thing where you stretch to get something from the cupboard for me, even though we‘re the same height!“

Newt still looks incredulous. “You‘ve thought about putting your sex salamander up?“

“It‘s a lizard“, Thomas mumbles defensively. “And don‘t pretend you haven‘t thought about putting yours up, too.“

“Thomas, I‘m not even sure if I still have the damn thing.“

Thomas silently points to the metallic wall that guards Newt‘s closet (he has some (now) bittersweet memories inside that thing), where a red lizard magnet is pinned against it.

This time, it‘s Newt who flushes red.

“Okay, I‘ve still got it. Still, that doesn‘t mean anything!“

 _Ouch_. That hurts Thomas‘ ego a bit, but he‘s determined to not be the only embarrassed one here. “So there‘s nothing that I do that makes you think about putting the lizard out?“

“No, not that I can think of“, Newt confirms after a beat, but his voice sounds strained.

Had Thomas known Newt a little less, he‘d maybe bought it. But he knows Newt pretty damn well. Hell, they‘d been in love at some point! Or at least Thomas had been, he wasn‘t so sure about Newt. And sure, maybe they had been mismatched as people, going in different directions with their lives, ultimately leading to their breakup. But Thomas is certain that their chemistry was real from both sides.

“Okay“, he concedes, shrugging. He tries to make it look nonchalant, and apparently succeeds, because Newt sighs in relief.

“Great“, the blond says. “So we can drop it?“

“Sure“, Thomas assures, already hatching a plan in his mind as he turns to leave again. “See ya at dinner, Newt.“

If Newt is determined to deny the fact that he has thought about Thomas since they ended things, Thomas will just force him to admit that he had. And he already knows how.

He starts small. The week following the magnet mixup, he‘s stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom, getting ready for work. He likes his job as a teacher, even if it does mean he has to spend most of his day either yelling, or covered in chalk dust, or both. Still, he enjoys teaching kids all about algebra and playing volleyball with them, even if most of them don‘t like it. He just hopes he can make math class and P.E. a better experience for them than it was for him.

When he‘s done brushing his teeth and fixing his hair as much as possible, he checks over his shoulder to make sure none of his roommates are coming in. Minho, who works at a bar, is not even up yet. Frypan‘s shift at that weirdly fancy restaurant only starts at noon, so he‘ll probably also be asleep. Gally is up, but Thomas hears him cluttering around in the kitchen, making breakfast before he has to leave to go to whatever construction site he‘s working on at the moment.

Thomas grabs Newt‘s cologne and dabs it lightly on his wrists and neck. The smell wafts up to his nose, and he regrets his plan a little. Now he‘ll be thinking about Newt all day. He really didn‘t think this all the way through. Then again, when does he ever?

Besides, he knows this will definitely drive Newt up the wall. Despite his usually calm and quite rational personality, Newt could get pretty possessive. Thomas still remembers the about twenty hickeys Newt had left when another teacher had dared to compliment Thomas in front of him. Not that Thomas was complaining, mind you.

He makes his way into the kitchen, where Gally is wharfing down eggs and bacon, only barely raising his head in acknowledgement as Thomas comes in. Helping himself to eggs and some toast, Thomas sets down his plate.

“Orange juice?“, he asks Gally, who shakes his head. When he goes to open the fridge, his eyes fall to the green lizard, still firmly holding the invitation in place, and his resolve strengthens. He‘ll definitely prove that Newt is being a hypocrite about this.

“Mornin‘“, someone grumbles from behind him, and Thomas turns to find Newt shuffling into the kitchen. He plops down into Gally‘s seat as soon as the other gets up to put his plate away, leaving with a wave and a, “see ya, shanks“.

Thomas takes his glass of orange juice (and a cup of coffee for Newt) and takes the seat directly next to him, sliding his plate over from where it’s sat a seat away. It takes every ounce of self restraint he has to eat his breakfast normally and not stick his neck out for Newt to smell.

It seems to work though, because he can see Newt tense suddenly a few minutes later. From his periphery he watches as the cogs visibly turn in his head. Then the blond takes another, deliberate, breath and Thomas has to suppress a smug grin when he sees Newt swallow as realization hits him.

“Are you wearing my cologne?“

Thomas feigns surprise. “What? Oh, must have gotten it mixed up with mine.“ He shrugs, shooting Newt a half apologetic smile.

“You- _oh_. Okay then“, Newt mumbles and gets up to pour himself more coffee.

Internally doing a victory dance, Thomas finishes his breakfast. Phase One, complete.

He nearly chokes on his laughter when he hears Newt breathe in deeply a few more times.

Phase Two is entirely dependent on Newt, so it takes another five days for Thomas to put it into motion. He has just come home from a day filled with mostly P.E. classes and is itching for a shower. He feels grimy and gross and as soon as he‘s through the door, makes a beeline to the bathroom.

He has to go all the way back to his room when he realizes he doesn‘t have fresh clothes, and by the time he makes it back to the bathroom, he feels a gust of cold air hit him in the doorway.

 _Jackpot_! He hadn‘t been planning on enacting Phase Two now, but the opportunity is there, so why not.

Newt stands in front of the open bathroom window, smoking and leaning his forehead against the frame with closed eyes. Thomas allows himself to watch him for a few seconds before making Newt aware of his presence.

“Hey there. Rough day?“, he asks, dropping his fresh clothes on the bench that is stood against the wall and turns the shower on, waiting for the water to run hot.

Newt‘s eyes fly open, taking in his disheveled appearance. Then he sighs. “Yeah, you could say that. I hate being an associate.“

“Aww“, Thomas coos. “Don‘t worry, one day you‘ll be your very own Harvey Specter.“

Newt rolls his eyes at him. “That man is a terrible example of a lawyer.“

“Yeah, but he‘s hot.“

They‘ve had this exchange about a million times, and Thomas grins at the familiarity.

“I‘d be hotter“, Newt jokes, and Thomas bites back the, “definitely“.

Instead, he turns and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “I‘ve had P.E. all day“, he moans. “I didn‘t know teaching eighth graders how to spike a ball could be this exhausting.“

“How‘s Chuck doing?“

Chuck is, by far, Thomas‘ favorite student. He knows he‘s not supposed to have one of those, but with Chuck he just couldn‘t help himself. The kid is whip-smart, but a little on the pudgy side, so sports classes aren‘t always fun for him. Thomas tries to take him under his wing as much as he could without being accused of favoritism.

“Good“, he answers, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders. He catches Newt‘s eyes in the mirror and sees them go wide as the fabric falls to the floor.

“I‘ll be gone in a minute“, Newt says after a beat. “Just give me a second-“

“It‘s fine“, Thomas shrugs it off, already stepping out of his pants. “Nothing you haven‘t seen before. Besides, you always smoke in here, even while I‘m in the shower“, he points out.

Newt doesn‘t disagree, but pointedly turns his back to Thomas. Not without giving him a quick once over though, so Thomas isn‘t fooled. He was right about the lizard thing!

He keeps talking to Newt while he‘s in the shower, and he‘s sure Newt‘s answers sound a little more clipped than usual.

Phase Three is again relying on Newt‘s more proprietary tendencies.

Thomas spends the next two days hovering around the laundry room, hoping to get the chance to intercept Newt‘s laundry before the blond can get it. He feels a bit like a creep for doing so, but what has to be done has to be done. He finally get his shot Wednesday night, when he catches Newt putting his shirts in the dryer. Making sure not to get caught, he sneaks one of the shirts out when he hears the dryer beeping a while later, immediately darting back into his room.

He got the striped one, blue and white, which is a great coincidence, because he‘s worn that one before, actually. On the morning after their first time, when they‘d been sitting at breakfast together, ridiculously happy and playing footsie under the table, much to Minho‘s annoyance. This is perfect!

He puts the shirt aside for the next day, then goes to bed.

He will have Newt cracked by tomorrow, he‘s sure of it.

Thomas is already lounging on their sofa when Newt gets back home, putting himself on display in Newt‘s shirt. It‘s way too tight for him, because despite the fact that Newt is the slightest bit taller, Thomas has a broader build. He crosses his arms behind his head when he locks eyes with Newt, a smile spreading over his face.

“Hi, Newt“, he says. Newt only stares at where the shirt is riding up over his stomach. No one else is home yet, so Thomas asks, “Do you want to order pizza for dinner?“

Newt stares for a second longer, then snaps his gaze up to Thomas‘ face. He wears a determined frown and Thomas gets the uncomfortable feeling he‘s in trouble.

“Alright, what are you doing?“, Newt asks, pointing an accusing finger at Thomas‘ getup.

“What do you mean?“, Thomas asks, pretending not to know what Newt is talking about. Maybe he can weasel out of the lecture Newt is sure to give him? He knows that look.

In response, Newt drops his leather computer bag and strides over to the sofa, where he also gets rid of his suit jacket. “What are you doing?“, he asks again, and before Thomas can think of something, “And don‘t bullshit me, I know when you‘re lying.“

Suddenly, Thomas‘ plan doesn‘t seem that genius to him anymore. It just seems childish and petty. What if he was wrong?

“I‘m, uh. I‘m trying to make you admit you‘ve thought about putting the lizard on the fridge? Please don‘t yell at me.“

Newt rubs his forehead. “You‘re trying to... of course.“ He sits down on the couch next to Thomas. “Tommy, why do you want me to have thought about it so bad?“

Thomas freezes. “You haven‘t called me that in... well actually, since we broke up“, he whispers.

Newt, obviously now realizing his slip up, bites his lip.

“Sorry.“

“No, no“, Thomas hurries to say. “I don‘t mind, I just- I wasn‘t expecting it, that‘s all.“

He can‘t put his finger on it, but the atmosphere has shifted somehow. It feels like an anvil is weighing him down all out of a sudden, and his mouth has gone dry.

“So why do you?“

“Huh?“

“Want me to admit it? Why are you so intent on getting me to say it?“

Thomas finally looks Newt square in the face and finds a look of helplessness. It‘s a look he has rarely seen on him, and it throws him off. “I just- I thought I shouldn‘t be the only one who is honest about it.“

Newt flinches back a little.

“That‘s why? Okay.“ He gets up, looking down at Thomas. “ _Fine_ , Tommy. Of course I‘ve thought about it. All the bloody time, actually! Of course I still want you, how could I not? Is that what you wanted me to say?“

Instead of answering, Thomas stands up and kisses him.

Newt stays frozen in shock for half a second, then his hands are on Thomas‘ jaw and shoulder, pulling him in closer. He immediately takes control of the kiss and Thomas lets him, melting into his touch. He cards his fingers through Newt‘s hair, coaxing out a soft moan, which he uses to slip his tongue inside Newt‘s mouth. Newt grips his jaw even tighter and moves his other hand down Thomas‘ back to hold his waist, molding his shape to Newt‘s front, trying to get him as close as possible.

Thomas bites his lip playfully and gets a bitten off sigh in return. Then, he pulls Newt back down onto the couch with him, where he immediately fits himself between Thomas‘ legs. Thomas revels in the way Newt‘s weight on top of him feels, how it makes breathing a little harder. But who needs oxygen when Newt is kissing him like that?

When Thomas moves from Newt‘s mouth to his neck, Newt gasps his name.

“Tommy, wait, wait.“

Thomas stops, ice filling his veins. Oh no.This is the part where Newt tells him this was a huge mistake, and he‘ll move out and they‘ll never see each other again.

“I can‘t do this.“

Ah, there it is.

“Or, at least not unless you mean it. Because I do, and I don‘t think I can handle loosing you a second time“, Newt admits, still breathing heavily.

Thomas‘ brain takes a moment to get with the program, and when he finally catches up, Newt is searching his face with desperate eyes.

“You really think I‘d do all that if I didn‘t mean it?“

Newt shrugs. “You could be doing it to prove a point.“

Thomas leans in to kiss him again, just a peck. “I‘m not that petty.“

Before Newt has time to disagree, Thomas reattaches his lips to his neck, effectively cutting him off. His victory doesn‘t last long, however, because Newt forces his head up and into a kiss, taking back control and starting to roll his hips leisurely, which has Thomas turning into goop under him.

“Maybe“, Thomas breathes when they part for air, “we should go to one of our rooms. Wouldn‘t want anyone walking in on us.“

Newt grins. “Good idea. Just have to do one thing first.“

“Oh look“, Minho says to Gally later, pointing to the fridge. “There‘s two of them.“

And he‘s right. Next to the green lizard, there is now a second one stuck to the fridge.

A few loud noises sound from Newt‘s room.

“Oh no“, Gally moans, screwing his eyes shut. “I think I just figured out what these are for.“


End file.
